Ribbon of Love
by broncomap
Summary: A light hearted look at love and magic, or the magic of love. This was an idea I wanted to try. Just 6 chapters! As always, I'm bad at this summary stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty turned over in bed and slowly opened her eyes. The man beside her was sound asleep. That surprised her. In the 5 years they'd been lovers she could count on the fingers of one hand the times she woke up before he did. A glance out the window told her it was barely dawn. Never-the-less she was fully awake and pleased for the chance to watch Matt sleeping peacefully beside her, absent of the nightmares that sometimes plagued him. She smiled. With dark curls tumbling over his forehead, he looked boyishly innocent – as if he'd never seen an ugly act or made a hard decision. He was a light sleeper, so she pushed a curl from his eyes with a feathery touch. A need to protect him swelled within her - a laughable notion to the many who saw him as their fearless protector, or to those who feared his gun and fierce determination. He paid a price for all of that, sometimes they both did. They'd had words about that yesterday, almost an argument but not really.

It had been a great day. Two popular citizens of Dodge were getting married, Annie O'Malley, the schoolmarm and Gustav Gunter, the blacksmith. All of Dodge attended the wedding (except O'Bron of course. The old man loved his cat, but didn't think much of people). The weather cooperated by providing the first sunny day after weeks of heavy rain, and the War Department did its part by not sending Matt out of town. That morning, after an early breakfast at Delmonico's, she and Matt returned to her place to dress for the wedding. He got into his courting coat and slouched in front of her mirror to fix his string tie.

"You look mighty handsome marshal."

He saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled appreciatively. In her bright yellow dress, with her hair pulled back, she managed to look both suitably proper and tantalizingly sexy.

"You look de-lic-ious."

They'd been lovers for 5 years, but the look in his eyes and they way he drew out the word "delicious" made her knees go weak.

He wrapped a large hand around her waist and gently stroked her cheek. "Kitty, would we really be missed if we didn't show up at the wedding? We could spend the day right here ya know."

She paused, drawn into his clear blue eyes, and then laughed with a shake of her head, amazed that she'd actually considered going along with his idea. She took his hand and lightly kissed his palm. "We'd be missed and you know it."

He grinned. "All right, at least I'm escorting the prettiest lady in town." He offered his arm, and she took it with a smile. They made their way to church and slid into a pew next to Chester and Doc. The piano player began the processional. Reverend Witherspoon stood at the front of the church, and dramatically opened his arms. Matt whispered to Kitty, "I hope the minister keeps it short for once." Gustav and Annie glowed throughout the ceremony and when they kissed, Kitty heard sniffling beside her. Without turning her head, she held a handkerchief out to Chester.

After the wedding she and Matt headed to the town hall for the reception. She glanced up at him and noted that he looked unusually rested and relaxed. The relentless rain had kept folks indoors for over a week, and for whatever reason, the War Department hadn't been sending him hither and yon. That would change tomorrow when he left for Hays City.

He felt her eyes, "Penny for your thoughts."

She shrugged, "I was just thinking it's been kind of peaceful around here." He squeezed her hand. Sharing long rainy days and peaceful nights had been a rare treat. "Yep, it's been nice."

The town hall was buzzing when they entered. A large buffet had Irish soda bread, German sausages and everything in between. Kitty piled two plates while Matt fetched beers, and they sat together enjoying themselves. "Matt, I don't think Reverend Witherspoon could have kept his words any shorter, considering he's long winded just ordering breakfast!"

"Long winded and full of himself. He's over there right now, looking proud as a peacock. His wife and daughter are with him, all puffed up and full of themselves, for reasons I don't understand."

Kitty laughed, "Marshal, surely you know that the wife and daughter of a minister are naturally superior to the rest of us." She leaned back in her chair and let out a long breath. "I cannot eat another bite." She watched Matt pop another piece of sausage into his mouth, and lifted an eyebrow, "Is that ever true of you, Matt?"

"Nope." He ran a napkin across his lips with a grin. "Guess you're too full to dance."

She jumped to her feet, "Not on your life." Matt took her hand and they joined the other couples on the floor.

The festivities continued until Gustav walked to the front of the hall and put up his hand to quiet everyone. "Thank you my friends for sharing this day with me and my Annie. We are off for our moon of honey, but first Annie wants the unmarried ladies to gather around. Come, come."

The single women clustered together. There was some giggling as Ma Smalley was gently pushed into the group. Pricilla Witherspoon, the minister's daughter, shoved her way to the front. Kitty was reluctant to join, but didn't want to draw attention to herself by staying out, so she hovered at the edge. The room quieted and Annie stepped forward holding her bridal bouquet in the air. "Ladies, you know what this means." She turned her back to the women and tossed her bouquet over her head. Priscilla Witherspoon jumped to get it, but it sailed over her head and, as if pulled by a string, flew into Kitty's hands.

Annie spun around. "Kitty, you will be the next one to marry." Everyone cheered and clapped.

Kitty didn't have to see Matt's face to know it was best not to prolong the moment, "Annie, when I do marry, I hope to be as happy as you. Have a wonderful honeymoon."

To Kitty's relief everyone's attention returned to Annie and Gustav with shouts of wishes for a wonderful trip. She examined the bouquet that had dropped into her hands. It was beautiful – a large, red rose surrounded by smaller yellow ones, with an outer rim of daisies. A shimmery blue and silver ribbon was woven through the flowers and ended in a lovely bow. She fingered the ribbon before calling a last goodbye to the happy couple.

With the newlyweds gone, the party wound down and the guests started to disburse. Matt ignored the bouquet, at least outwardly. "Kitty, I'll you walk back to the Long Branch before doing late rounds." She nodded and put a hand on his arm, while using the other to hold the bouquet stiffly at her side, wanting to make it as inconspicuous as possible. As they walked, she felt the bouquet tap against her knee and grew annoyed that she couldn't just hold it up and admire it.

They quickly reached her room and Matt left to do rounds. It was clear he was out of sorts, and the bouquet was the reason. She considered throwing it away, but it was beautiful and she liked it. She put it in a vase and set it on her vanity. It added a lovely touch to her room, and the silver/blue ribbon reflected the light in an almost magical way. She changed into a negligee, and had just sat down to brush her hair when she heard Matt's familiar footsteps. She opened the door. "That was quick. Town must be quiet."

"Yep." He took off his hat and gun belt, and hung them on wall pegs, "Quiet, even for a Sunday night."

She felt his unease and went to the liquor cabinet. "I'll pour us a night cap."

He sat down stiffly and stared at the bouquet. "Um Kitty, that business with the bouquet and – and - being the next one to marry …." His voice drifted off.

"Matt, that's just silly superstitious fun. You know that. Tomorrow no one will remember who caught it."

She watched his eyes linger on the bouquet. Maybe she should have thrown it away, but it was beautiful and she didn't want to. Besides, she shouldn't feel like she had to. Her indignation grew and she thrust the glass of brandy into Matt's hand. He looked up sharply, feeling her displeasure. "Kitty, I love you. You know that, but I've told you all along that a man with my job has no right to marriage and family. I could be killed at any moment, and leaving a widow and maybe even children – well – I saw what it did to my mother when my father was killed." His eyes clouded and he took a breath, " Besides, I have enemies, vicious enemies who'd try to hurt me by hurting the woman I love. Kitty that's why I want us to be discrete."

Kitty opened her mouth to say she was not like his mother, she owned a business and could support myself. And, in her opinion, putting up with the risk of his enemies should be her choice. But she didn't – she didn't want to argue. In truth, marriage was not a pressing desire. She was proudly settling into the life she'd built for herself. She owned a business, had her own money and was with a man who loved her, an extraordinary man at that. Marriage might come to matter some far off someday, but not now. Besides, Matt was sincerely grappling with his past. His father's death destroyed his mother and left them destitute. That left as big a scar on him as any bullet, bigger in fact.

She felt her anger and annoyance melt away. "Matt, you have to leave tomorrow for a trial. Please, it's been a wonderful day, let's enjoy the night."

He nodded and seemed to relax. They finished their drinks. She took his hand and led him to bed. Enjoy the night they did.

Now as the sun rose, she brushed a dark curl from Matt's sleeping face and he stirred, bringing her back to the present. His eyes sprang open and he sat up with a start, "What time's it?"

She laughed, "Don't worry Cowboy, you're not late I just woke up crazy early."

He stretched his arms. "Wish I didn't have to go, but this trial's important, and I can't waste time getting there." He got out of bed and dressed hurriedly, without looking at the bouquet. She could see he was avoiding it. He buckled on his gun belt and leaned over to kiss her, "I'll send a telegram to let you know when I'll be back."

She nodded and watched him leave. Going back to sleep was a lost cause, so she put on her robe and sat at her vanity to brush her hair. Her eyes rested on the bouquet. The ribbon was still glowingly beautiful, but the flowers were drooping. The bouquet suddenly felt more trouble then it was worth. She grabbed it, opened her window and looked down. Sam had already set out the weekly box for O'Bron, filled with broken glasses, empty whiskey bottles, and anything else they were getting rid of. The eccentric old man lived on the edge of town, and eked out a living by fixing up trash and selling it.

Kitty held the bouquet out the window and let go. It landed on the box with a thud. Maybe O'Bron would find a use for it, and make a few pennies. Kitty stared down at the bouquet for a moment and closed the window.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Kitty, Matt hurried to his office and shoved the door open. Chester bolted upright on his cot. "Mister Dillon, it's awful early, is somethin' wrong?"

"No Chester, I'm just reminding you that I'm heading to Hays City for a trial. Town's been quiet, just keep my mail organized and lock up the late night drunks before they do too much damage. I'll be back in a few days."

Chester yawned and stretched, "Wasn't that a fine wedding, Mr. Dillon. And it was somthin' the way that bouquet flew right into Miss Kitty's hands, kinda like it knew where it wanted to go."

Matt bristled. He didn't need a reminder of the bouquet. "Chester did you hear what I said?"

"Well, I ain't deaf - get the mail and lock up the drunks. Ya want some coffee before ya go, Mr. Dillon? I can make some. Course I gotta get the stove going first, and before I can do that, I gotta get some wood from the back. Before I can do that I…"

"Chester, just keep an eye on things, and keep the office tidied up." Matt left and pulled the door shut behind him. Chester fell back on his cot, "Seems like a cup of coffee woulda done Mr. Dillon some good."

Matt got on his horse unable to keep the image of the wedding bouquet out of his mind. He knew Kitty hadn't tried to catch it, but she had caught it, and that annoyed him. It annoyed him that it annoyed him, and he didn't want to think about why. Sorting it out was too annoying. He tugged the reins and headed down Front Street. There was no time to waste if he was going to reach Hays in time for the trial.

A few miles outside of town, O'Bron stepped out of his dilapidated shack. The nearest house was miles away, which suited him just fine. He didn't think much of people, and people couldn't make heads nor tails of him. Some described him as tall, others said he was average height. His constant slouch made it hard to tell. Everyone noticed his long gray hair. It was thick and straight, and hung down to his shoulders. Few knew the color of his eyes. Fact was, a glance into those deep, dark orbs could be unnerving. Folks said he never laughed. That was because the only one around, who'd heard that deep and echoing sound was his cat; the very creature he was looking for. He narrowed his eyes and spoke firmly. "Puck, you rascal. I want you here, now." A sleek black cat jumped from the roof and landed at O'Bron's feet. "There you are." The old man smiled, showing strong and healthy teeth. "Get in the wagon, we're going to town. Our box awaits, the one the Russell woman leaves each Monday." The cat purred and rubbed his head against O'Bron's leg. "I know Puck. Kitty Russell is better than most, but people are still people, and people are quite foolish. Get in the wagon."

Puck jumped up, and landed next to the driver's seat. O'Bron climbed in and flicked the reins. They'd gone about a mile when O'Bron spotted Matt in the distance riding east. "There goes Matt Dillon, looks like he's in a hurry." Puck purred. O'Bron let out an exaggerated sigh. "You don't have to remind me, Dillon is a cut above most. But, like I said, people are people."

He flicked the reins again to urge his old, white nag to go faster. The mare stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at him. O'Bron sighed, "Yes Belle, I would like you to pick up the pace. I want to get to Dodge today." He stared into her eyes and whispered, "Feeling young can be wonderful." The mare snorted, and took off again, this time trotting like a filly.

Dodge

Kitty walked into Delmonico's and spotted Doc alone at a table. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." He smiled slyly, "It's a pleasure to have breakfast with a bride to be."

Kitty rolled her eyes and took a seat. "Not you too. When I walked down the street just now, people keep smiling, winking and pointing to their ring finger. I can't wait until everyone forgets that I caught that bouquet."

Doc rubbed his mustache to hide a grin, "It was something the way it flew into your hands. I expect a wedding date to be set real soon."

"Stop it, Doc." Her voice was sharper than she intended, and she put her hand on his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be short with you."

"No need to apologize, but seriously Kitty, why don't you get Mr. Marshal to stop risking his life for a living. He's good with horses. He could start a ranch, and the two of you could settle down."

She smiled gently and shook her head.

"Why not? The way you two feel about each other is plain as day, at least to me, and I'll bet to some other's too. Get yourselves a ranch and start raising things."

"Doc, Matt isn't ready to give up the badge, and you know something, this town isn't ready for that either. And he doesn't think it's right to marry while he's doing such a dangerous job. As for me – well – I wasn't like other little girls, always dreaming of my wedding day."

"Why's that?"

Kitty took a sip of coffee. "My mother had her wedding picture on the mantle over the fireplace. I loved that picture. My mother looked beautiful and my father dashing. I lived with what happened after the wedding. My father gambled his money away, and sold our furniture when he needed more. He flirted with women, and went off with them for weeks, on so called business trips. I guess that's why my dreams were different from other little girls. I dreamt about owning a business, having my own money, being my own boss – the person in charge. Doc, I've managed to get those things, and I'm building on them. I don't need or want a wedding in my life."

"Kitty, are you saying you're against marrying?"

"No, no Doc, not at all. I'm just saying that as much as Matt isn't ready to give up the badge, I'm not ready to give up the life I've built for myself. Some far off someday my thinking might change, in fact I think it will change."

Doc nodded thoughtfully, "Kitty, I'm sorry if I intruded where I had no business."

"Well that's a rare statement from you." She laughed, "Now, I usually order oatmeal but I think I'll go for bacon and eggs. How about you?"

"Miss Kitty! Doc!" Chester burst through the door waving a piece of paper."

Doc waved him over, "Stop yelling, we're right here for Pete's sake, come sit down and tell us what's going on."

Chester dropped into a chair, "Miss Kitty, Doc, this telegram came for Mr. Dillon, but he ain't here and I don't know what to do about it. Mr. Dillon was hurrying to get to Hays for a trial, and this telegram says it was canceled. The man being charged for the crime confessed."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Chester, when did Matt leave?"

"Golly it's 10:00 now, so I'd say four hours ago, or a little more – he left real early. Ya think I should go after him?"

Doc frowned. "Kitty, what do you think?"

"Well Doc, a 4 to 5 hour lead is a lot for Matt, and he was in a hurry so he'll be traveling fast. Chester, I don't see that you have any chance of catching up."

"Miss Kitty, are you saying we should let Mr. Dillon go all the way to Hays for nothing?"

Doc sighed, "It's unfortunate, but I agree with Kitty. I don't see anyone catching up with Matt, and there's no way to get a telegram to him before he gets to Hays. Chester, you may as well stay and have breakfast."

"We'll if ya both agree, that's what I'll do. I just feel awful bad for Mr. Dillon."

Down the street, O'Bron turned his wagon onto the alleyway and stopped near the side door of the Long Branch. As usual, a box was waiting for him. "Puck let's take a look." The cat jumped and landed next to the box. O'Bron climbed down and patted his old nag's neck. "It's nice to feel young again, once in a while. Isn't it?" He knelt on one knee to examine the contents of the box. "People are foolish in the things they throw away." His attention was drawn to an ornate, amber-colored whiskey bottle. "Expensive whiskey filled this bottle, before filling a man's head with foolishness. It's elegant though, and with work it will make a fine vase." He spotted the bouquet. "Oh my, Puck, a wedding bouquet." He smiled, "Carefully chosen, briefly used, tossed into a garbage heap." He picked it up. The flowers were brown and dry, but the ribbon was vibrant. He fingered it and his face it up. "Puck, we have here, a natural vessel for magic. A bit of mischief may be in order. Come I'll put the box in the wagon, let's get home and set to work."

Sam was sweeping the sidewalk outside the Long Branch when he heard wagon wheels. He looked up and saw O'Bron drive by on his way home. Sam leaned on his broom and watched the dust settle behind the wagon. The old man was a mystery. He was called O'Bron, but no one knew if it was his first name, last name, or a nickname. No one could remember when he arrived in Dodge. He wasn't always here, but no one could pinpoint when they first saw him. Sam picked up his broom and resumed sweeping. He tried to remember when Miss Kitty had the idea of leaving a box outside for O'Bron every Monday. It may have been a long time ago, or maybe not.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

O'Bron got home with the box that had been left for him outside the Long Branch, and set it on the ground outside his shack. Puck jumped down from the wagon and eyed the contents, purring softly. O'Bron reached in and grabbed the wedding bouquet. He tossed the withered flowers away and carefully laid the ribbon on the ground. It's silver/blue threads glistened in the sun. The cat lightly touched it with one paw. "You're right Puck, it is special. It was used in the name of love, and with some help from me, it will make love bloom." With a grin on his face, O'Bron took the ornate whisky bottle from the box, and tapped the neck on the ground until it broke off. He pulled some sandpaper from his pocket and smoothed down the edges where the neck had been. "What was a whiskey bottle, is now a vase. Now for a touch of magic." He slowly ran his hand along the ribbon. A soft warmth rose from its silver/blue threads. He wrapped the ribbon it around the newly formed vase, and tied the ends into a bow. "The ribbon of love, my Puck. Touch it and you will fall in love with the next creature you see, be it man, woman or beast." O'Bron got to his feet, "Come, let's go inside and have something to eat. We need our strength. Tomorrow, we'll ride into town to make use of the ribbon of love." He let out a deep, hearty laugh that resounded like thunder across the sunny fields.

Dodge

After having breakfast with Doc and Chester, Kitty left Delmonico's thinking about Matt. He was hurrying to a trial that had been canceled, and there was no way to let him know. An extra warm welcome, when he got back, might be in order. She strolled down Front Street and noticed that there were new items in the window of Molly's Dress Shop. The new creations were stylish and inspiring, and she decided to have a new dress made. She pushed through the door and glanced around. Molly was nowhere to be seen. She must be in the back. There were two customers standing near the counter but, they were so deep in conversation, they didn't notice her come in. It was just as well. It was the minister's wife, Isabelle Witherspoon, and their daughter Priscilla. They wouldn't have lowered themselves to greet her anyway. Like Matt said, at the wedding yesterday, the Witherspoon women were puffed up and full of themselves. Kitty smiled to herself, suddenly remembering how silly Priscilla looked when she pushed to the front of the room and starting jumping to catch the bridal bouquet. With a shake of her head, Kitty turned her back on the woman and busied herself with fabric swatches, until she heard her name. She couldn't resist moving closer to listen.

"Mama, I don't understand why a fine and handsome man like Marshal Dillon goes around with that Russell woman. He not only sat with her at the wedding yesterday, he danced with her. He didn't even notice me and, Mama, you know how beautiful I looked. Aside from that I am the minister's daughter, so I'm not only beautiful, I'm special."

"Prissy my child," Mrs. Witherspoon lifted her daughters chin. "One day he'll see what a gem you are. Believe me, he'll learn that women like Kitty Russell cannot be trusted."

"You're right. She can't be trusted Mama. You were out of the room when the bride threw the bouquet. It was flying right to me. Kitty Russell practically tore it out of my hands."

Mrs. Witherspoon nodded smugly. "Undignified behavior, from a woman like that, does not surprise me. You, my dear Prissy, are a real lady. One day Marshal Dillon will come to appreciate that."

"Here you are ladies. Your new dresses, with the requested alterations." Molly emerged from the back room carrying two boxes. "Oh, hello Kitty. I didn't know you were here. I'll just finish with the Witherspoons and be right with you."

Priscilla and her mother looked over and saw Kitty watching them. Mrs. Witherspoon glowered. Priscilla grabbed the boxes, and the two women huffed out the door."

Molly frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing worth talking about. Molly, your beautiful window inspired me. I'd like you to make me a new dress."

"My pleasure Kitty. You're not like a certain mother and daughter who haggle about price, can never make up their minds and complain about my measurements when they gain a few pounds." The women looked at each other and laughed.

Matt

Matt Dillon knew, only too well, that he had to press on to get to Hays in time for the trial. He tried to keep a steady pace, but it wasn't easy. Weeks of heavy rain had left the ground soggy and muddy. He slogged along as fast as he could, while trying to ignore the mud splashing up onto his clothes and face. He was wiping a chunk from an eye when he felt his horse pull up short and start to limp. He sighed with exasperation. The bad mood hanging over him like a cloud grew even darker. He started to dismount to check his horse's hoof, and was halfway down, with one foot in a stirrup, when Buck snorted and reared. Arms flailing, he fell on his back with a squish, and sunk into 6 inches of mud. "Damn." With some effort, he rolled over to climb out of the gunk. He'd made it to his knees, dripping with mud, when a motion and sound caught his attention. A rattlesnake, the reason Buck bolted. Matt went for his gun. The handle slipped through his muddy fingers. The rattler was coming towards him. He wiped his hand on his sleeve, gripped his gun and fired three shots. The poisonous creature was a pile of leather. Covered in mud, Matt pushed himself to his feet and spotted Buck a short distance away. "Well, at least you didn't go far." He walked over and lifted the horse's right front hoof to find the source of the sudden limp. Two small stones were lodged there. Working quickly, he pulled a knife from his pocket and carefully popped the stones out. "All right Buck, you should be OK now. Let's get going. Mud or no mud we'll ride until midnight and rest for a few hours before starting again. I've got to get to that trial." Muddy and wet, Matt grimly got back on his horse and rode on.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Out of habit, Matt's eyes popped open at the crack of dawn. Still tired after a short and uncomfortable sleep, and achy from his fall in the mud, he slowly got up and packed his bedroll. Just after midnight, before settling in, he'd cleaned up as best he could with water from his canteen. It hadn't helped much, and dried mud still clung to his clothes, skin and hair. Two tempting ideas crossed his mind. Detour a couple of miles to a watering hole to bath and rinse out his clothes, or at least take the time to make coffee. With a heavy sigh he rejected both, he had no time to waste. If he rode now and kept going, he'd make it to the trial for its 2pm start time. He grabbed some jerky from his saddlebag, chugged water from his canteen and saddled his horse.

O'Bron's Shack

O'Bron picked up the vase he'd fashioned from the amber whisky bottle, and ran his finger along the silver/blue ribbon he'd wrapped around it. He tucked the vase under one arm and got an ornate, light-weight saddle from a shelf. Whistling happily he went outside to the old, white nag who was grazing peacefully. "It's a special day, my Belle, instead of pulling a wagon, you'll carry me on your back. Puck too, but he weighs very little." Bells lifted her head and snorted." O'Bron scratched behind her ear, "Belle, it will be fun. You'll prance into town like a filly, with your head held high." She looked at him with her light blue eyes. She liked feeling young now and again, and the old man had his ways. O'Bron smiled and tossed the saddle on her back. Holding the vase carefully, he climbed up. Puck leaped out of nowhere and landed on his lap. O'Bron flicked the reins. "To Dodge and Moss Grimmick's stable."

Dodge

The Witherspoons sat around the breakfast table, hands folded in prayer. Reverend Silas Witherspoon intoned: "Dear Lord, thank you for this food and the blessing of a family to share it with. Lord, in my three months in Dodge, I have not spared myself by shortening one sermon, and my beautiful wife and daughter have served as shining examples of modesty and goodness. Yet there are those who do not appreciate us, and remain blind to their faults and flaws. Please give us the strength to continue, despite the obstacles we face."

Priscilla, and her mother, Isabelle, nodded solemnly. "Amen."

Silas spread butter on his huge stack of pancakes. "Priscilla, what are your plans for today? It's strange, but people keep dropping off clothes for the poor, even though I never asked. The pile in the basement is becoming a nuisance. I don't know when I'll find time to distribute the clothes, but I could use some help sorting through them."

"The basement is cold and the clothes are smelly." Prissy wrinkled her nose.

Isabella smiled at her daughter, "Silas, perhaps some of the poor people who will given clothes, can help sort them. It might teach them a work ethic."

The mister's mouth was stuffed with pancakes. Butter and syrup dripped down the sides of his mouth. He nodded and mumbled. "I see your point my dear."

Priscilla smiled cheerily. "Father, I am going to the stable to rent a horse for the day, so I can continue to practice riding."

Silas frowned, "Again? I still don't understand why."

"Father, women around here know how to ride." She looked at her mother and smiled. They'd seen Matt riding with Kitty Russell. Whatever that saloon woman could do, a minister's daughter could do better.

Isabelle took her daughter's hand. "Just remember, Prissy, stay on Front Street and ride in a modest and dignified manner. While you're doing that, I'll take our clothes to Mrs. Green to be laundered." Isabelle saw her husband's face, and sensed that a long-winded lecture about money was coming. She spoke before he could begin. "I know it seems a frivolous expense, but Mrs. Green is the rare poor person who actually has a work ethic. I feel it's our duty to encourage her, even if it means paying her to do work that I could easily do myself."

Silas Witherspoon beamed at Isabelle and Priscilla. Pride swelled within his heart. His dear wife was helping the poor, and his beautiful daughter was finding a way to fit into the community.

Priscilla stood, "I'm off to the stable."

"See you at lunch my sweet. I'll go gather the laundry." Isabelle left, leaving Silas alone to clear the table.

Kitty got out of bed feeling unsettled. She'd dreamt that Matt had been riding for days, weeks, even months without getting anywhere. She tried to shake off the dream and went to the window to watch the morning street activity. She spotted O'Bron riding into town on a horse she didn't recognize. Wait – could it be the old, white nag that pulled his wagon? O'Bron was sitting on her like a king, with his black cat on his lap. Kitty smiled, how that old nag was looking so spry was a mystery, but O'Bron was a man of mystery. She continued watching and saw Priscilla Witherspoon hurrying to the stable. She'd seen Priscilla riding back and forth on Front Street every day for a week. Why anyone would do that was another mystery. Kitty shrugged and went to her closet to get dressed for the day. Within a few minutes she was ready to go – but go where? It was still early and she wasn't hungry. She didn't have bookkeeping work and she'd read every magazine she owned. She didn't feel like cleaning her room and it was way too early to open the Long Branch. Maybe a stroll would be nice. A stroll to the stable to see what O'Bron was up to might be amusing.

O'Bron rode into the stable, gripping the vase that was wrapped with the ribbon of love. Moss walked over wearing a knowing look on his lined and weathered face. "O'Bron, if you're gonna stable your horse you gotta pay in advance." He eyed the horse as O'Bron dismounted. It seemed familiar yet strange. "Say, is that the old nag that pulls your wagon?"

"Yes, this is my horse, Belle. Please do not refer to her an old nag."

With O'Bron off her back, Belle was starting to look and feel her age. Moss nodded, "I see. Well you still have to pay."

O'Bron held up the vase. "I suggest a barter. This magnificent vase to brighten your stable, for 1 day of Belle staying here."

Moss frowned. He didn't take to bartering but something about the vase with the silver/blue ribbon, drew him in. O'Bron set the vase on Moss's small desk, and the two man stared at it.

"Moss, Moss." Priscilla Witherspoon hurried into the stable. "I hope you have a nice horse for me." The vase caught her attention, "How lovely." She rubbed her fingers on the ribbon. It felt warm. Her skin tingled. Belle snorted. Prissy looked towards the sound, and her eyes rested on the horse. She gasped, her heart pounded, she was stirred to her core. She ran to Belle. "You – you." She threw her arms around the horse's neck. "I love you."

Moss's mouth twisted in confused amazement. Puck purred. O'Bron smiled. Belle looked at O'Bron with questioning eyes. Kitty walked in, froze in her tracks and her eyes widened. Priscilla Witherspoon had her arms around an old nag's neck, and was plastering it with passionate kisses.

O'Bron calmly went to Priscilla, "I see you're taken with my horse. I assure you that Belle would love to take you on a beautiful ride. Let me help you up." Priscilla accepted his assistance, and sat on Belle, stroking and kissing her neck. O'Bron whispered in Belle's ear, "The north meadow has that clover you like." Belle shook her head. "Come, come. She's an annoying human, but she won't hurt you. Go for the clover." Belle snorted and walked out of the stable with Priscilla on her back. Once outside, she trotted towards the meadow, not caring whether the human hung on or not.

Kitty stood in the middle of the stable barely able to speak "What – what – exactly what is going on?"

O'Bron shrugged, "Love is found in strange places. Who knows how long it will last. Moss, I see no need to pay for this day, since the minister's daughter has my horse. I'll leave the vase as a down payment for next time. Come, Puck." O'Bron left with his cat walking beside him. Kitty thought that if a cat could smile, Puck was wearing a grin. She stepped out of the stable and looked down the street. Belle and Priscilla were long gone. Did they have water? Would they get lost? Priscilla was an inexperienced rider – what if she fell off and got hurt? She sighed wishing Matt was in town. He wasn't, and Priscilla Witherspoon was an annoying, pompous, selfish fool but she was still a person. She raced off to get Chester, and after some fast talking, he reluctantly agree to walk to the stable with her. "Miss Kitty, I don't see what the problem is. What you're saying is Miss Witherspoon took a liking to the horse that belongs to that O'Bron fellow. He said she could ride the horse, and she set off. Nothing bad has happened yet."

"Chester, she more than took a liking to the horse. She was practically swooning over the animal. And no one knows where the horse was heading. I think you should go look for her." Still dubious, Chester nodded, "All right, Miss Kitty, but let's have a word with Moss first."

They'd no sooner entered the stable when they heard a voice behind them, "Where is my daughter?"

Chester turned and saw Isabelle Witherspoon, staring sternly at him. "Well, it seems your daughter took a ride on a horse she kinda took a liking to. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Isabelle glared at Chester and was about to speak, but was distracted by a silvery glow on the desk. She looked at the vase. "How lovely." She reached out and rubbed the silver/blue ribbon between her fingers. It was warm and made her skin tingle.

"Ma'am, like I said, I'm sure your daughter will be back soon."

Isabelle turned towards the voice and her eyes rested on Chester. Her heart took flight. "Chester, man of my dreams." She stepped towards him. Chester hopped back. Kitty frowned wondering what was going on. "Um Chester, don't you think it would be a good idea to go look for Priscilla?"

Mrs. Witherspoon smiled at Chester and took a step closer. "How did I not see the real you before?"

Hopping back again Chester nodded frantically. "Miss Kitty's right. I should follow Belle's tracks and bring back your daughter."

Isabelle clapped her hands, "So heroic, so selfless."

Kitty looked at Chester with a small smile. "Yes, go heroic, selfless one. The sooner the better, don't you think?"

Chester quickly got on his horse. Isabelle looked up at him. "Wait, I'll go with you."

"Um, no, um – be best for you to wait in the Marshal's office."

"Anything you say, sweet one." Isabelle watched Chester go and dutifully hurried across the street to wait in the marshal's office

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her. Strange things were happening that couldn't be explained. She glanced around the stable and the vase caught her attention. The ribbon was extremely attractive, and seemed familiar. She thought hard but couldn't figure out why. Not important. She left the stable deep in thought, trying to make sense out of everything she'd seen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hays City

Mike McDonald, long time sheriff of Hays, leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. He glanced at the clock and ran a hand through his graying hair. Darn that deputy of his taking sick. Here it was 2pm and he was stuck in this dang office, instead of off fishing like he wanted to be.

The door slammed open and Matt burst in. McDonald jumped to his feet. "Matt, you look a sight. Whoever you're chasing is giving you a run for the money. Did he lead you here? I'll get my gun and help you find him." The sheriff grabbed his gun belt from a peg.

Matt frowned, McDonald's torrent of words made no sense. "What are you talking about, Mike? I'm here for the trial. Seems to me I'm just in time. Hard ride, as you can see, but it's just about 2:00 and I'm here."

McDonald looked Matt up and down – eyes red from lack of sleep, mud caked in his hair and on his clothes. He took a deep breath. The marshal was not going to like what he had to say. "Matt, that trial was cancelled. I sent you a telegram Monday morning, as soon as it happened. If you were gone when it got to Dodge, Chester must have gotten it. I'm surprised he didn't go after you."

"Chester." Matt uttered the name with annoyed frustration.

McDonald looked at Matt. The man couldn't possibly head back to Dodge right away. "Say Matt, I have an idea. You look beat, why don't you settle into my office. Make yourself comfortable. Have some coffee. You can easily handle whatever little things come through the door. Meanwhile, I'll do you a favor and go fishing, so you can have some nice fresh catfish for dinner. How does that sound?"

"A kind offer Mike." Matt gave him a sour look. "But you'll have to go fishing another day. I'm going to get a bath and a meal, and head home."

Matt left the office annoyed with Mike for trying to use him to go fishing, and grumbling about Chester. He stopped at the general store to buy a shirt and a pair of pants, and then hurried to the bathhouse. It was empty of customers, and he was quickly led to a stall that had a large tub filled with steamy, hot water. He stripped off his filthy clothes and eased his tired bones and muscles into the water. As the tension left his body, he closed his eyes and relaxed. His annoyance at Mike melted away. You couldn't blame a man for wanting to go fishing. As for Chester, he was as loyal as the day is long. If Chester had gotten the message early enough, he would have ridden after him for sure.

Matt picked up a sponge and soap, and wiped the mud from his body. Poor Chester, getting that telegram and knowing there was nothing he could do, must have been hard. It was amazing how often Chester Goode found himself in uncomfortable situations.

Dodge

Chester rode into Dodge leading Belle and doing his best to ignore Priscilla Witherspoon. The minister's daughter had placed a flower wreath on the horse head, and was spewing words of love and flattery. As hard as he tried not to listen, Chester was embarrassed, annoyed and mystified all at once. They finally reached the marshal's office and, after talking Priscilla into leaving Belle outside, he led the young woman through the door. What he saw wasn't comforting. Mrs. Isabelle Witherspoon was pacing and O'Bron was sitting in a corner with Puck on his lap. O'Bron grinned when he saw Chester and Prissy. "Ah, at last I can have my horse back."

"No, no." Prissy fell to her knees. "I must take Belle home with me or I'll die, I'll simply die."

Mrs. Witherspoon ignored her daughter and ran to Chester, "You're back. My soul ached for you."

"All right everyone." A voice rang out from the doorway. Kitty had seen Chester ride in and decided that her help might be needed. If she could handle a saloon full of drunken cowboys, she could handle this – whatever this was. "O'Bron, Priscilla is obviously taken with your horse. Would you kindly consent to letting her have Belle for the night? Then we'll see what happens."

O'Bron looked at Kitty. She steadily met his deep, dark eyes. He smiled. She was an exceptional human. "All right, Miss Witherspoon, Belle is yours for the night. I know you'll take good care of her."

Kitty nodded with satisfaction. "Chester, don't you want to tell Mrs. Witherspoon that you, unfortunately, have important things to do tonight and the best way for her to help you, is by going home. As difficult as that might be."

Chester stood frozen. Kitty gave him is small shove. He nodded quickly, "Oh, oh yes. I-I-important things now. Go home. Please."

Isabelle nodded, "You are an important man. I will miss you every second, but I will do as you ask. Don't worry, I'll be back in the morning."

She left with Prissy following, and the two of them headed home to Minister Witherspoon, leading Belle by the reins.

O'Bron let Puck jump onto his shoulder, and reached for the doorknob.

"O'Bron," Kitty looked at the old man and tilted her head. "Whey do I have a feeling you have a lot to do with this craziness."

"Love is always crazy, isn't it Miss Russell?" He walked out the door with Puck perched on his shoulder. The cat rubbed against his neck. "Don't be so anxious Puck." The cat purred in the old man's ear. O'Bron smiled crookedly. "If you must know, only the sight of true love can break the spell of imagined love. True love - something in short supply among these humans." He tossed the cat to the ground. "We don't have Belle, and the weather is lovely. Let's walk home. It's just a few miles." Puck sat down and shook his head. O'Bron nudged him with the tip of his shoe, "Come, come scamper along."

Hays City

Scrubbed, clean and wearing fresh clothes, Matt had a quick meal and went to the stable for his horse. He paid the groom. "Thanks for the extra oats, and for filling my canteens." He climbed on his horse and eagerly started for home. He couldn't wait to see Kitty. They'd have a good laugh over his fall in the mud, and Mike trying to get him to mind the sheriff's office so he could go fishing. He looked at the sky. It was light enough for a few hours of travel. Then he'd stop for the night and be back in Dodge by tomorrow afternoon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks so, so much for sticking with my crazy story. For those who asked, yes, I got the idea from A Midsummer Night's Dream. In that plot, Oberon, Titania and Puck are fairy-like creatures from another realm, who sometimes mess with humans. Oberon & Titania are King and Queen, but they quarrel at times. Puck is a trickster. There is a magic flower. Sniff it and you fall in love with the next creature you see. Anyway, just for fun, I wanted to play with those ideas and bring them to GS! On to the conclusion.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************Doc Adams had been asleep for hours, when a banging sound penetrated his dreams. He groggily realized someone was knocking on his door and his thoughts flew to Matt – he might be hurt. He bolted out of bed, but remembered Matt was out of town and relaxed, but only slightly. Matt or no Matt there was still an emergency. "Hang on, I'm coming." He pulled on a robe and opened the door. Reverend Silas Witherspoon stood before him, wide-eyed and wringing his hands "Doctor, you have to come."

Doc, pulled a pair of trousers on over his pajamas. "What's the problem? Who's sick? What are the symptoms?"

The minister shuttered. "Doctor, I'm not even sure this is something you can cure. I dread the thought, but the d-d-devil may have cursed my household. My daughter insists on sleeping in our barn with an old, white nag. She strokes and kisses it as if she was bewitched. Meanwhile, my wife sits in the front room of our house crying. All she'll say is that she is sad without - without Chester – Chester of all people."

Doc ran his hand across his mustache. Kitty had filled him in on the strange events of the day, and it certainly didn't seem like something he could cure. He glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. "Reverend, I don't think my coming to your home at this hour is going to solve anything. Now, young and imaginative ladies, like your daughter, go through strange moods now and again. My advice is to humor her this once. Bring a pillow and blanket to the stable and let her sleep there. I see no harm in it. As for your wife, I don't know her thoughts about Chester, but tell her she will see him soon." Doc went to his cabinet and took out a small envelope. He pressed it into the minister's hands. "Mix this with water, and tell your wife it will help her sleep until it's time to see Chester."

The minister looked at Doc with worried yet grateful eyes. "I – I, yes this all makes sense. After I see to Priscilla and Isabella, I'll pray. Well first I should eat something to keep up my strength." Clutching the envelope, Witherspoon hurried out into the dark.

Doc closed the door, stepped out of his trousers and went back to bed. Tomorrow might be an interesting day.

Matt

Matt stirred from a restful sleep, as the sun peaked over the horizon. The stars were fading from sight, and the orange/yellow rays of the sun were painting impossibly beautiful streaks across the sky. Matt took a deep breath. The air was clear and cool, and the vast beauty that surrounded him took his breath away. He wished Kitty was with him to share the moment. The beautiful red-head continued to fill his thoughts as he packed up his gear. They'd had a good time at the wedding on Sunday; that is until that business with the bouquet. He had to admit he'd handled that badly. Kitty never pressured him about marriage. They each understood where the other stood. He should have let Kitty enjoy the pretty flowers with the silver/blue ribbon. He got on his horse thinking of ways to make it up to her. A thought occurred to him. With a small detour, he would go past a field of amazing flowers. Maybe a bouquet, created by him, could be a start to an apology. He urged his horse to pick up the pace feeling happier than he had since he left Dodge.

O'Bron

O'Bron stepped outside his shack, ready to head back Dodge with Puck. He was eager to see what more mischief the ribbon of love would bring. He looked across the land and smiled. The sky was filled with stunning colors, and billowy white clouds were drifting by. Suddenly his eyes darkened and he frowned. A cloud hovered overhead, and took the shape of an elegant woman with long, white hair – an elegant beauty he was angry with at the moment. He shook his fist at the cloud, "Tania, that's a dirty trick, shaping yourself as a cloud. It will do you no good. I'm not ready to come back." He clapped his hands, "Come Puck, we're walking to Dodge."

Dodge

It was late morning when Priscilla opened her eyes. She didn't care one bit that she had straw in her hair, and dirt on her clothes. She threw her arms around Belle and was hugging the old, nag's neck when Isabelle walked in. "Priscilla, let's bring that horse back to the stable, Chester might be there. I don't know where your father is – eating or praying I imagine."

"Mother, I'm willing to bring Belle to the stable for the good quality oats Moss has there, but O'Bron will not take her back."

Isabelle sighed but didn't argue, and the two women walked down Front Street leading Belle. The old horse walked slowly behind, with her head hanging low. Kitty saw them from her window and ran to the marshal's office to grab Chester. "Come on, the Witherspoon women are heading to the stable, we'd better be there." She stared at him, breathless but determined.

"Miss Kitty, if Mrs. Witherspoon is going to the stable, I'm going the other way." Kitty pulled his arm, "Chester, like it or not, you are part of this. We have to figure it all out. You going to the stable with me." Chester saw her expression, and knew there was no use arguing. With a heavy sigh he reluctantly went along.

The stable door was open and Kitty walked right in pulling Chester along. It was obvious nothing had changed. O'Bron was telling Priscilla that he had to have his horse back. Priscilla was sobbing into Belle's neck, and kissing her fiercely. Isabelle Witherspoon was wandering around calling, "Chester, Chester are you here?" Moss Grimmick stood off to the side shaking his head.

Isabelle spotted Chester, "You are here. I know dear one, you missed me." She ran to him and clutched his arm. Prissy was clinging to Belle's neck with tears flowing. Kitty looked around, at a loss as to what to do. She felt like she was in a storm of chaos. Through it all the silver/blue ribbon, on the vase, glowed warmly. It caught Kitty's eye and she remembered where she'd seen it. It had been part of the bridal bouquet she'd caught and later tossed out the window. The ribbon suddenly felt irresistible, it beckoned her. She went to it, as if pulled by a string, and rubbed it between her fingers. It felt warm and her skin tingled. She turned her head, and her eyes rested on Moss, the steady owner of the sable, with his wizened face and practical eyes. He was a man of sense and values. She appreciated Moss like she never had before.

"Well, what's going on here?" All heads turned to the door. There stood Matt, holding his horse's reins with one hand, his other hand behind his back.

Kitty's eye's locked with Matt's, and they smiled. For that second they felt alone in the universe, and the truth and magic of their love flowed between them. Their words were simple, there was no need for fancy words or grand gestures. "Welcome, home Cowboy." "It's good to be home." The air in the stable changed.

"WHAT?" Prissy and her mother spoke as one. With a look of disgust, Prissy stepped away from the nag she'd been kissing and wiped her mouth. She touched her hair and shuttered when she felt straw.

Isabella dropped her hands from Chester's arm. "Why were you touching me?"

"Ma'am, you had hold of me, not the other way around."

"Well – I – I – never mind. Come Prissy. The two women marched out of the stable, trying to remember why they were there in the first place.

O'Bron whispered to Puck, "As I said, only the sight of true love can break the spell of imagined love."

Matt looked around. "I'm thinking there's a story here, and I sure am eager to hear it." He spotted the vase on Moss Grimmick's desk. The ribbon drew his attention. He recognized it and couldn't believe his good luck. "Say Moss, that vase on your desk. Will you sell it to me?"

"You can have it Marshall. It ain't no good to me." Matt moved his hand from behind his back and revealed a collection of roses and daisies. He placed them in the vase and handed it to Kitty. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know how this ribbon got here, but I'm glad it made it back to you. You were meant to have."

"Thank you Cowboy." With a radiant smile, Kitty took the vase with two hands and smelled the flowers. "Matt, I think we should go have lunch, a long lunch." She pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "At my place."

She took Matt's arm and they happily, and very quickly walked off. Chester put a hand on his forehead. "I'm gettin' fevered or something. I don't understand one dang thing that's happening, not one dang thing."

Moss scratched his ear. "When things can't be explained I go back to this -

_If we shadows have offended,__  
__Think but this, and all is mended,__  
__That you have but slumbered here__  
__While these visions did appear._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chester frowned and rubbed his head, "I gotta go lie down. I'll see you for poker tonight."

O'Bron looked at Moss, and a smile flickered across his face. "Fancy words."

Moss shrugged, "Live a long time and you learn things."

Before O'Bron could respond, a mellifluous voice floated through the stable, "So true." A beautiful woman with long white hair and an ageless face walked towards O'Bron. "My love, enough of this. It's time for you and Puck to come home."

O'Bron smiled and took her hand. "Tania, I believe it is. My dear, I've learned that there are a few humans who actually experience true love. It is quite amazing."

The End


End file.
